


Fingernails

by Covinskey



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covinskey/pseuds/Covinskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos makes a new observation about his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingernails

It was one of those things Carlos didn’t notice until he noticed, like a stack of papers on the table, or a new chair in the living room. But once he noticed, he found himself doubting that he had even not noticed. Had this always been the case? Or was this a sudden change?

But no, a couple days ago, Cecil’s fingernails had definitely been powder blue. Carlos remembered because they had complemented Cecil’s shirt that day. It was one of his tunics, the one with gold and mauve embroidery. But now, as he held Cecil’s hands while he lay on him, sound asleep with the movie running in the background, they were pretty obviously lime green.

It was a puzzle, because they had been living together for several months now, and Carlos hadn’t seen him painting them, there weren’t any bottles of nail polish in the bathroom or on the nightstand or anywhere Carlos knew people kept nail polish.

And even now, the once vibrant green nails were becoming a deep shade of crimson, even though Carlos hadn’t seen them change color.

He pressed a kiss to Cecil’s temple, falling a little more in love with his beautifully strange and unexplainable boyfriend.


End file.
